


Viktor but he's a vampire

by robinreborn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Yuri Plisetsky, mentioned Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinreborn/pseuds/robinreborn
Summary: I couldn't get the idea of Viktor being a vampire outta my head.





	

There was a chance he went too far with this last routine. Thoughtfully his tongue ran across the small points of his dormant fangs. 

He sighed and sunk a hand into Makkachin’s fur, a quadruple lux was borderline inhuman and all together it was superhuman. He would probably hold that record forever. Rumors would spread about if he was on performance enhancing drugs… 

Chuckling he pressed his face against Makkachin, the puppy turning to lick him across the face. 

Not that it mattered he was going to have to fade out of skating soon before they really started to notice he hadn’t aged since his third Grand Prix Final. Changing his hair cut could only do so much to obscure the lack of any visible aging.

His thoughts were beginning to wander as to how he would keep slowly aging while training Yuri when his phone buzzed. Lifting his head from Makkachin’s back he looked at his phone, the text from Yuri only contained a YouTube link.

It was of the other Yuuri, the Japanese skater, the captions were in Japanese but it was clear he was at a small home rink. 

And skating his routine flawlessly. 

Sitting up he started the video over again, this time paying closer attention. It wasn’t technically flawless, but every single major element was. 

He shouldn’t be able to skate it, not just because he came in sixth the first and so far only time he was at a Grand Prix, but because he was human. He just...shouldn’t be able to.

A laugh bubbled from his chest as he pulling up his agent's number. He needed to be on the first flight to Japan tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I may write more, this was just bugging me. The idea that it was a super human free program came to be after reading [this post ](http://iwillbeyourhands.tumblr.com/post/151495858582/as-a-long-time-figure-skating-fan-ive-been) by tumblr user [ willbeyourhands ](http://iwillbeyourhands.tumblr.com) about Viktor's free skate being (very very nearly) impossible for human. 
> 
> Happy October everyone is now a vampire.
> 
> Find me [ robinreborn3 ](http://robinreborn3.tumblr.com/) on tumblr to talk about this damn show.


End file.
